A New Life?
by Coming-Of-Chaos
Summary: After winning a drinking contest, Gray challenged Natsu to a new one only to have the Fire mage wake up not remembering anything for the last 10 year, like his life, his kids, how he got marry to Ikaruga of all people, wait what was that last one?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Fairy Tail , got that **okay good, because I'm not putting this out there again****

* * *

><p>It was 5:30 and Natsu was sipping on his 17th glass of Beer it was another huge party that the members of Fairy Tail was having, of course it was a lot of fun and everyone was having a blast and Natsu had just beat Gajeel in a beer drinking contest and was feeling pretty good, though Natsu had been doing his best to not pass out. The S-class exam was coming up soon and Natsu had never been so pump up this would be the year Natsu just knew it, he would become a S-class mage this year!<p>

"Hey Natsu!" a black hair teen call him.

"Yo Gray! What up!" Natsu reply.

"Heard you beat Gajeel drinking, think you can do the same to me?" Gray said Smirking as he knew it was an easy win with the shape the Fire Mage was in, Natsu also knew that he was not far from passing out and that he would lose if he agree but since when has that matter to him?

"You bet I do, let go!" Natsu yell as Mirajane sighed bring out the beer mugs, she also needed to tell Happy to get ready to carry Natsu home.

"Alright, on your mark, get sec, go!" Gray yell as both down the big mugs of beer and Natsu felt like he was floating on air.

* * *

><p>Natsu blinked his eyes while looking out the window to see snow.<p>

The snow glided towards the ground slowly, getting caught in branches and spider webs, gathering on benches and porch eaves, pure white against the shadows of midnight. The first snow of the year _(Snow but it only July!)_.

Natsu's breath fogged the glass of the window when he exhaled and hastily smeared the back of his hand across the glass, removing the condensation to get a better look yep snow. What the hell! Now Natsu would admit he wasen't the brights person around but even he knew that it should not be snowing in July!

Dazed and Confused Natsu blinked his eyes open once more and sat up or tryed to but in up finding out three new things, 1- someone was on top of him, 2-it had to be a Girl _(Thank god!) _Especially if those two big and soft things pressing against his chest was what he thought they were, and 3-they were both naked. Looking down he saw a mop of long pink hair just like his own with a blanket draped over their bodys.

"Okay just what the hell is going on!" Natsu mutter as he try to move her a bit in a way to see the woman face but stop when Suddenly the woman stirred Her eyes turned upwards and took hold of his, the Fire Mage's eyes widening in both shock and horror at who the woman was, he had only seen she once, when she and her two friends escape from the Tower of Heaven before it was annihilated by Etherion. **Ikaruga** the leader of the Trinity Raven, and the Assasin who tryed to kill Erza! What the hell was she doing here, and in bed with him and why did she look so difference!

"Natsu, honey what going on?" Ikaruga said while rubbing her eye then begin looking around for something not hearing the grasp from Natsu because thank to her sitting up abit put Ikaruga in a position that gave a full view of her ample cleavage to Natsu, but that not why he grasp, no it was the red Fairy Tail tattoo near her neck!

"Honey it only 4:37 in the morning! Go back to sleep will you?" Ikaruga said holding a clock in hand before putting it back on the desk and wrap a arm around him and used the other to pull the blanket over them, however upon pulling the blanket on top of them this let Natsu see a silver ring on her hand. With a look of fear and uncertainty Natsu look down at his left hand and was glad to see nothing then turn to his right and was frozen when he saw the same silver ring that was on Ikaruga left hand on his right, this along with everthing else cause him to pass out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

* * *

><p>Natsu's eyes fluttered open and met the white ceiling. he groaned when the sun light hit him right in the eyes, getting up Natsu was glad to see that he was alone and not in bed with a Assasin. After walking out of bed and in to the bathroom Natsu heard the Shower running but figure it was just Happy, going to the sink Natsu turn on the water and begin dousing his face in water to help him walk up completely.<p>

"Need some help with that?" the alluring voice of Ikaruga whispered in his ear, causing Natsu to froze up as her lithe arms went around his neck and she suggestively presses herself against him. Turnning around abit Natsu saw that it was indeed her and try to act calm.

"Ikaruga what are you doing here?" Natsu said ready to attack at any moment, Ikaruga rise an eyebrow at this and lean in closer.

"Taking a Shower, why would you like to join me?" she asked. Her voice very tempting and inviting, and Natsu for his part was having a very hard time saying no even more so now that he realize that she was wet and nake. their lip's were just about to connet when a new voice cut in.

"Mom Ken stole my fire barba-Q bar agin!" a little girl's voice cry out, break up any plan of Intimacies Ikaruge may have had in mind.

"I do so love our kids," Ikaruge said with a sigh. "But some times I can't help but feel like inpaling them on my blade! Or slicing them up!" She add,

Natsu hearing her say this wasn't all that sure Ikaruge was joking but then some thing hit him, _(Wait did she say 'our kids' just now?)_ before Natsu could think any more on this Ikaruge grabbed hold of the top of his bath robes, pulled his head down, and planted one right on his lips. Natsu was taken completely by surprise by this, and even more so when he gently enfolded Ikaruge in his arms, and held her closer, to deepen the kiss. Pulling a way for a minute Ikaruge put a finger on Natsu's bottom lip.

"I got to help the kids, so we'll have to do this later." after giving him a quick peak on the lips she grab her own bath robes and walk out the door but not before looking back and saying, "We'll meet you at the Guild!"

As she left Natsu was at a lost to what just happen, unable to think of anything else but Ikaruge's tongue that had shot into his mouth a moment ago and how Half of him wanted to grip her ass, while the other half wanted to pull away and not all that sure if he would have chose the latter.

Natsu sighed as he turn back to the sink and begin washing his face, then drank as much water as he could swallow. Natsu shook his head, enjoying the cold water against his skin and opened his eyes. he stared at his reflection in the mirror.

"Is that me?" Natsu asked. His reflection looked mature, older and amazingly, a lot more looking handsome than he remembered himself. Natsu's pink hair was now much longer now, going all the way down to his back, he was taller and Natsu just looked... looked like a more of a man now!

"I'd better get dress and head down to the Guild now, so I can find out what the hell is going on." Natsu told him self as he saw his normal black waistcoat with gold trimmings, short white trousers, wristbands and sandals along with his scarf by the bath tube. _(At my clothing is the same!)_

* * *

><p><strong>After getting dress<strong>

"Scratch what I just said, they are not the same!" Natsu yell out loud, he had thought his cloths were the same because he saw them all folded up but now that they were on Natsu saw this was not the case! The waistcoat was in fact a long trenchcoat and the trousers went dawn to his akin now. Natsu just sign at this in walk out the front door and made his way to Fairy Tail, not yet realizing that the house he just left was not his old one or that it was much bigger.

While on the road to Fairy Tail Natsu was trying his hards to figure out just what was happening, the last thing he truly remember was the drinking contest with Gray then some how he indid up in bed with Ikaruge of all people and none of this was making any since.

"Hey Natsu!" turnning to the voice, Natsu saw what look like Gray and Gajeel, _(more like Gray and Gajeel older brother!)_ Natsu thought as they ran up to him. the two of them stop right in front of him, Gray placing his hands on his knees to try and catch his breath while Gajeel just look piss off for some reason.

"Natsu, is Um everything you know Uh okay.. with you?" Gray ask but only getting a Confuse look from Natsu and a slap to the head from Gajeel.

"Like anyone could know what your talking about from just that, you dumbass!" Gajeel hiss Before turnning back to Natsu who was even more Confuse then before.

"Look Salamander what iceboy is trying to say, did you wake up only to fine everything all weird and shit!" Gajeel ask causing Natsu's eyes to widen as he got what they were trying to say!

"Yeah like you would believe, why, did happen you guys too?" Gray nodded as he went on and told Natsu how he woka up to find not only Juvia but a little girl that Juvia told him was his daughter in bed with him, Gajeel had a story much the same but in his case,he woke up next to Levy and had three 'brats' as he call them around him and Levy!

"Well Salamander we told you ours so out with it, what happen with you this morning?" Gajeel ask as Gray look on he himself wanting to hear too.

"Well I'm pretty sure I have about two kid now!" Natsu said rubbing the top of his head. "And the woman I woka up next to... was Ikaruge!"

"Ikaruge? I think I've heard name before, Isn't it-" Gajeel started but Gray cut him off.

"Ikaruge! You mean the chick that almost kill Erza from back then? what the hell man, how can yo-" This time it was turn Gray's turn to be cut off.

"Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, and Gajeel Redfox," Lahar Head of the 4th Custody Enforcement Unit said catching the three Fairy Tail members attention.

"The Council!" Gray said with a frown.

"What the hell do you Council dogs want this time!" Gajeel growl, the three already had things to deal with, they didn't need the Council on their case too! Lahar eyes narrow at the Dragon Slayer for his words but let it go.

"Councilman Org has order for you three to be bought to him right away!" Lahar words had all three of them on guard.

"Any reason why!" Natsu bit out ready to fight if need be, they hadn't done anything wrong so why did the Council won't to see them.

"The only thing I was told to tell you was that it has to do with the surprise you all woke up to this morning." Lahal replyed causing Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel eyes to widen!

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED!<p>

yeah yeah yeah I know asshole move ending it right there just now, but that all I could get out for now!

_**Review**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

* * *

><p><strong>Mage Council Meeting site<strong>

"Doesn't it ever end?" Org ask himself, glaring hatefully at the, to all appearances, horrendously disorganized mountain of paperwork piled on the desk in his office, it seem no matter what he did or how he did it the paperwork just never end. A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts.

"Come in..." Org said as Lahar came in with three very tense looking Fairy Tail members.

"Here are the Fairy Tail members you ask me to bring here..." Lahar said Org nodded.

"Good, Now I wish to discuss several thing with them in private, I ask that you Leave us alone." he ordered, Lahar and his men bowed and left the room. Org got up and sealed the door than activated privacy spell in the room. he flicked his finger so that the curtains were lowered, making it impossible to see or hear what was going on in the room from outside and put Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel all on edge... After walking back to his desk Natsu who couldn't take being quiet anymore spoke up.

"Hey old man, with all do respect, What the hell, that Lahar said you wanted to speak about what happen this when we woke up to this morning right? Just why the hell was I in bed with Ikaruga of all!" Natsu shrieked, scowling at Org as Gajeel spoke up next.

"Yeah, you mind tell me why I woke up with a half nake Levy along with three brats in bed and Levy telling me their 'our' and we're MARRY!" Gajeel yell.

"Yeah old man I got to tell ya if this is some way of getting back at us for all the Troublesome things we did, then I got to say that, this is pretty mess up to do it!" Gray Hiss as Org just look at the three before him, then sigh.

"I forgot how much of a loudmouthed you kids use to be." this cause their eyebrows to start twitching at his words, not really sure what he meant.

"The reason call you hear and why woke up to this life is that I am indeed one who is reasonable for this!" Org held up his hand to stop anything they might say.

"Before you say anything, know that this Temporary and you three will be back to normal soon." this cause them to calm down, of course they were still far from satisfied with the answer they got.

"So can you at least tell us what going?" Gray ask, Org had been looking into one of the many mounds of paperwork and pulled out a scroll with a large 'X' stamped on it, turning to look at them Org thought about saying no, but then conceded.

"Well let see, your 10 years in the futura, you are in fact marry to the ladys you wake up to and the reason I call you three here to the futura, is so that you can take this scroll back in time to my youngerself." Org end as he place the scroll before them, Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel eyebrows were now twitching at the speed of light at how he could say all that like he was reading it off a damn newspaper with out a care!

I mean didn't the guy realize just how much he mess up their futura? For Gajeel while he would amat that he thought Levy cute he was by no mean in love with her so waking up next to a growing up Levy was a real shocker and putting a side the fact that their were kids that up just like him and her. I mean yeah Gajeel volunteered to become her partner, 'which made her blush for some reason' at the S-Class Trial had protacted and saves her life from two members of Grimore Heart but that didn't mean he like her, right?

Gray was much the same, he would admit he like her, alot but as far as love went, Gray was sure that was still a ways to go, He always remember those coy, sexy look she'd throw over her shoulder at him when ever Juvia could. The bulge in his pants 'when ever Gray had a pair on' betrayed his arousal. The blush on his face betrayed his embarrassment.

Still, he had no desire to… make love to her? No, she was still too screwed up in the head for him at the moment to ever see as a lover, let along wife!

As for Natsu, he was wondering how many 'If not all' of the nine hells had fozen over for Ikaruge to be his wife, from what Erza told him, the woman was bad news! Now Gajeel and Levy, Natsu can see that happening. Gray and Juvia, anyone who didn't see that coming was dumber then him! But how in the 'now' nine fozen hell, did Natsu in up with a woman who he not only never met face to face but also had tryed to kill one of nakama in up as his WIFE!

Org had given them a few moment to let everthing he said, sink before going on.

"Now then as I was saying, I need you three to take this scroll back in time with to my youngerself, it is very important he get this right away." Org said as he handed the scroll over to Natsu, who look down at it for a moment then back to Org.

"So I take it your sending us back in time now?" Natsu ask but Org shook his head.

"No, but the spell I use will only last a day, so by the time you wake up tomorrow morning, you three should be back in your own time." this got a nodd from all three of them, though they were still far from satisfied.

"While that great and all pops, but still, do you have any idea how much you screw up our live!" Gray mutter as Gajeel look on in dismay.

"Yeah! Just what so damn Inportant that you had to drag our asses from the past to do it!" Gajeel spat in frustration before looking over to Natsu and eyeing the scroll in his hand.

"Give me that," Gajeel snap, snacking the scroll back from him, much to the fire dragon slayer annoyance.

"What's in this scroll anyway?" Gajeel ask about to open it up, when Org hand shot forward and grad Gajeel hand, stopping the Iron dragon slayer from opening it.

"I would like very much if you left this scroll close," Org said glaring at the dragonslayer. "It contant are for my youngerself's eyes only, do not open it!" Gajeel scowl at the Councilman but handed the scrool back to Natsu anyway.

"Okay but while we're waiting for us to return to back in time what are we suppost to do in the while we're still hear?" Gray ask, but Org sighed.

"Head back to the Guild and play a long."

Natsu quirked an eyebrow, "Play along?"

Org nodded, "You have to go on as if nothing has changed. In other words you have to do what you of this time would do."

This time Gray and Gajeel blink along with Natus not sure if they hear right, then they blink again.

"I don't know if you know this, but Juvia and the other two acted very... familiar with us! Just how are we suppost to 'play along' ?" Gray ask with a sweat drop falling down the side if his head as Org shoke his beard in thought.

"I'm sure you'll... Figure something out?" Org ask more then said, cause the three fairy tail members to fall over.

"Hey... hey... hey... just how rough is this plan of your gonna be on us!" Natsu yell with fire coming out of his mouth, but Org just wave him.

"Calm down, as long as you get that scroll to my youngerself he'll take care of everything." Org said as he call Lahar and his Unit to lead the three out. Gajeel was about to yell something else, but a glare from Org shut his mouth, Org wanted to this quiet.

"Captant Lahar please escorte these three back to their Guild." Org order as said members scowl at him, but left with the Enforcement Unit, walk out the door Lahar bow once more before closing the. Org give a uneasy sigh once they were all gone, feeling like he was older then he already was, while it was true that they were going to be sent back to their right time but he still felt a more then a bit guilty for what he knew was going to happen.

No matter how many time Org told him self it was for the best, that it was better they **didn't** remember, that they were skill enough to **survive** what was going to happen, that he was saving lives that should **not** have been lost, That he **WAS** doing the right thing! The suffring that Fairy Tail would go thrown kept bring he down.

"I am sorry Makarov... For may happen to those three," Org whisper with a forlong look in his eye. "but what I do, is for the best..."

-00000-

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Tail<strong>

After Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel had been drop off by the Enforcement Unit, they really didn't know what they see unpon entering the Guild but a duel between Erza and Ikaruge, it was safe to say that was not on their list, and, was Erza losing!

Now Natsu had heard that the speed of Ikaruge sword was absoluely peerless but seeing it for him self was just unbelieveable!

Erza lunged at her suddenly, almost catching her off guard. Ikaruge brought down Mugetsu-Ryu fiercely to graze Samurai's flat edge, which was towards her.

"You're still using the dull side of your blade, stop it!" Erza growl, backing up simultaneously with Ikaruga smiling in return.

"If that what you wish..." The pink hair woman said as she flipped Mugetsu-Ryu over and reared it back as Erza charged requips a sarashi 'long, winding strip of cloth, usually thick cotton, wrapped tightly around the midriff up to the chest' with a flame patterned bottom hakama.

As Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel watch the duel, they couldn't help but realize every one was cheering! And some of them, odd as it was, was even rooting for Ikaruga!

As Ikaruge sliced a flawless horizontal cut, ducking under the slash Erza made attempted at attacking from behind, which Ikaruge, still in the same move from earler, turned to deflect. Erza backed up and scrutinized her opponent closely. she was as always a tall and well built lady'even more so with extremely high platforms soles sandals.

Erza knew that any suit of armor she had would just be slice to bits in secons, so it was best to attack her with all she had while not woring the armor. She ran at her and sliced vertically, her right foot leading the move and the left following. Before she could finish the attack successfully Ikaruge countered with a flying slice at her shoulder, which she had to squat to hold off. She rose slowly to her feet, not taking blade from its deadlock with Wadou.

Ikaruge pulled back and Erza again ducked under his arm, coming back around and this time swinging for Ikaruge's head with the dull side. Ikaruge ducked, narrowly missing the hit, and brought Mugetsu-Ryu to meet Erza blade in another deadlock. Erza pressed her weight into the position. Ikaruge silently pulled another sword, a short blade with the same decorated handguard, and traditional hilt-wrapping as Mugetsu-Ryu,

"Mugetsu-Ryusan..." Ikaruge said quietly, then quickly spun it in her hand and used the flat side to trap Erza blade in between it and Mugetsu-Ryu. Easily, all too easily, Ikaruge flipped the red heads blade up into the air with both of her nodachis and re-sheathed her own before catching 's katana neatly in her hand and holding it out to her.

"You keep getting better and better," Ikaruge nodded. "As always I respect your enthusiasm and skill." Erza blinked, then sighed and nodded, taking back her sword and placing back on her normal armor.

"But it still not enough, huh..." Erza said, but rise a eyebrow at the smile grin on Ikaruge face.

"Oh, are you sure, then what this?" She ask. moved sideway and , lifting the sleeve up of her left arm to show everyone a bleeding gash in her's arm. "You laid a cut on me! It been seven long years since you could do that..." Erza gave the injury a look that insinuated she hadn't even noticed when she put it there and the first place.

"Seven year?" Gray mutter under his breath as all three of them had their eyes twitching " Are you tell me that fucking monster, Erza, wasen't been able to hurt that assasin in seven years! What kind of fuck up futura is this!" Gray all but yell, but before Natsu or Gajeel could reply...

"CLAP... CLAP... CLAP... CLAP... CLAP..." Gildarts had come in applausing the duel between Erza and Ikaruge, and they knowthis something new about him too, like the fact his hair was down to his back now, and of yes, he now had **BOTH** his arms!

"Well done, well done, the both of you..." Gildarts said putting his hands on their shoulders.

"Master, your back!" Erza exclaime as Gildarts back at them while Ikaruge just Smirk.

"Master Gildarts, how did the meeting with the Mage Council go." Ikaruge ask giving him one of her dark smiles, looking back at her Gildarts give her a tire sign.

"I'm starting to remember why I never wanted this job, I mean what the hell, how can one guild be responsible for so much property damage is beside me!" Gildarts exclaime out loud causing everyone to chuckled at his statemant but Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel as they were realing at the fact that Gildarts was now Master!

"What the hell! Did the old man retired of something?" Gajeel ask, but not like Natsu or Gray could ar him

"But beside that you two are getting really good at your swordplay, Makarov would be proud..." a chill ran up Natsu and the other twos backs when he said that, the solemn look in everyones eyes gave them no comfort. Gildarts sign as he sit down a stool near by.

"Come on, it been nine years since his death! The old man wouldn't want his name becoming all taboo everytime someone brought him up! He'd want us to be happy, having fun, and remembering all the good things about him!" the mood seem to light up at his words though the New Master didn't seem to realize that three members were in complete shock at what he just said.

"Since his death?" Natsu whisper to himself shacking abit, Gray, and Gajeel weren't much better...

"The old mans dead?

* * *

><p>To Be Continued.<p> 


End file.
